Joining of the Paths Metroid Halo crossover
by Gorgara
Summary: Samus Aran is a bounty hunter on a run of the mill job, except with Samus no job is ordinary. Soon she is in a race to find an relic of the old war between the Covenant and the UNSC in the process she finds an old abandoned ship with a strange cargo.
1. Chapter 1

**The Joining of the Paths**

Here's my shot at combining the Halo and Metroid universes. Hope you like. I do not own Halo, or Metroid **  
**

* * *

**Never an Easy Job**

**November 8th, 2553**

The one year anniversary of the final conflict in the Halo War was marked with fanfare and speeches as veterans gathered at the monument to the fallen. When the music stopped and the speeches ended the people left, all but a few. Despite constant reminder that the Elites were now allies and had helped win the war, they still faced constant threat while on earth or one of her colonies. For the time being the Arbiter and his newly formed command had issued an order to limit contact with the humans for the time being. As night approached a Phantom flanked by two Banshees dropped out of the sky and landed near the monument and from it stepped a single Elite. Two more tried to follow but he waved them back. They obeyed his word was law. The Arbiter walked slowly towards the monument and once he reached he bowed his head and spoke a pray for the lost, and for the future of the races. Once he had finished he placed a beam sword on the ground at the monument and headed back towards the ship. These next few years would be a trial. He had decided to unify the Covenant under a new law system he called the Spartani in honor of his oldest enemy and truest ally the Demon known as Spartan 117, or Masterchief. He had disappeared after the final battle with GuiltySpark on the unfinished Halo. Many said he was dead, but the Arbiter was certain that somewhere among the stars his old enemy lived. He reentered the Phantom and they took off towards their warship in orbit. He returned to the command chair and looked out one last time on earth.

"Did you find what you sought?" An Elite asked him.

"Were it so easy." He replied and gave the signal to leave the system.

**September 2nd, 2753**

The Hunter gunship glided through the stars of the Sole System. It had been a long time since she had been anywhere near the home world of her kind. Samus Aran was not born on earth but on a far colony. Her parents were brutally murdered by Space Pirates when she was just a child. She would have followed them if it had not been for the Chozu who took her in and raised her. It was they who gave her the cyber suit of armor that she wears. It was also the Chozu who helped her become a bounty hunter when the Space Pirates invaded their world. She crushed them and took up the occupation of a bounty hunter. As a bounty hunter she spent little time on any one planet as the quarry was never in the same place. Quarry was the very reason why she was so close to "home" she had picked up a job in one of the outer colonies and now was on her way to return her prize to a small asteroid prison fictionally known as Blackrock XII. She stood up form the pilot's chair and walked down to the cargo bay to check on her passenger.

Nelexx Talenta was your usual run of the mill smuggler and brigand, but he had down something big to get a sentence on a Sole System prison and she wanted to know exactly what it was. Nelexx was human but he had several augments that made him very dangerous. He had replaced his right arm with a plasma drill, and had a custom laser pistol that she was intending to sell to an old friend once the prey was safely behind gravofields.

"Listen girly, I'll cut you a deal." Nelexx begged once she entered the cargo bay. She crossed her arms and leaned against a bulkhead.

"I'm listening." She replied her voice slightly distorted by the helmet she wore. She found that wearing her power suit made it easier to coerce her prey to talk as death was just a point of her right hand away. Not that she was any less dangerous without it.

"I have powerful, rich friends that will pay handsomely for me." Nelexx began.

"They hired me." She answered. "You aren't worth as much as you thought." She answered. This caused Nelexx's mouth to go slack. Samus smiled. "However I am interested in why a small time like you gets a big time sentence." She continued.

"I ain't saying nothing." Nelexx huffed.

"Pity." She replied and aimed her arm cannon at Nelexx. The barrel began to glow as a ball of red energy began to form at the tip.

"Whoa, you need me alive!" He squealed.

"That's where you're wrong. Sure I'll lose some green if I blow you away, but I can take a hit. Can you?" The glow from the cannon filled the room, illuminating the sweat on Nelexx's face.

"Okay, Okay, OKAY girly I'll talk." He screamed. She smiled again and lowered her arm. The energy ball dissipated.

"Better." She replied and waited.

"Okay you're right I'm just a small time smuggler who occasionally comes up with a nice piece of salvage for the Amondo family, or the HPM and they pay me for it handsomely." He babbled. Samus nodded these were indeed the people who were paying her. The Amondo crime family was the largest organized crime syndicate in the galaxy. They had contacts on nearly every planet and some even in the Space Pirates. Samus herself had worked for them at one time. It was they who got the ticket to Blackrock XII for their good friend Nelexx. The HPM was another animal. The Holy Purest Militia or HPM were a group of old Covenant radicals who had recently unearthed the tablets of the Prophet of Truth. They passed them off a sign form the Forrunners that if was time for the Holy Covenant to rise again. Samus had fought these monsters before and she didn't want to do it again.

"So tell me what you found that made your bosses want to lock you up."

"Halo." Nelexx whispered. Samus' eyes went wide inside her helmet. "Not just any Halo, but the first Halo created."

"Where?"

"First you promise to let me go." Nelexx growled. She touched a single button on her forearm cannon and the weapon shifted and began to glow blue as mist rose from it.

"No." She spoke and fired. A blue blast his Nelexx's mechanical arm and froze it in a block of ice. Nelexx screamed. Samus held the cannon up again this time aiming for the man's neither regions. Nelexx got the message.

"It beyond the outer rim in Pirate space."

"Exact location." She pressed charging her beam.

"Kalli system! In orbit of Kalli prime!" The criminal cried. Samus lowered her arm.

"Thanks." She said and turned to leave the cargo bay.

"Wait I told you what you want to know please let me go." He called after the bounty hunter but the door hissing shut was his only reply. When Samus returned to the cockpit she had a message waiting for her. She keyed it up.

_Hunter Aran, you are to surrender your cargo to the Galactic Federation and leave the Sole System immediately._

_Captain Denatra_

Samus frowned. She and Denatra had never seen eye to eye since she left the GF military to be a hunter and now it seems that the dear captain was on the payroll of the Amondo family. Samus was torn. She really wanted payment for Nelexx, but if she turned the wart over the Amondos would get to the Halo first. She smiled there was another option. She got up and moved down the cargo bay.

The GF battle cruiser Hawk's Fire fired a tractor beam at Samus' gunship once they were in range. Captain Denatra was taking no chances with her old enemy. She led the group of marines herself onto the gunship. The plat formed lowered and Nelexx's bound form rolled out.

"Here you go." Samus yelled and closed off the ship. The Marines dragged the criminal away from the ship. Denatra smiled.

"Drop her." Samus' ship was dropped back in space. She gunned her engines and moved off.

"So far so good." She said to herself as she prepared to jump out of the system. Captain Denatra entered the interrogation room where Nelexx sat motionless. She sat down across from them.

"No use in playing dumb." She sneered. "You know who I work for." Nelexx made no reply, but began to shake violently. His skin became translucent began to liquefy. Soon only a puddle of goo remained. She walked over and looked at the puddle. "Chemclone, very cleaver Aran." She growled and slammed the com on the wall. "Target the ship and blow her from my sky." She spat.

"Sorry sir, her ship jumped several seconds ago." Her first replied.

"Damn! Can we follow her ion trail?"

"We'll get right on it sir." The com clicked off. Denatra rubbed her temples.

"Kral is not going to like this." She whispered leaving the room.

Once her ship was safely away from the cannons of the Hawk's Fire, Samus unstrapped herself and headed back to the cargo bay. Nelexx lay on his cot.

"Why didn't you turn me over?" He asked.

"Because I don't want anyone to know about the Halo."

"Simple enough, but why I am still alive, don't get me wrong I like it that way but…"

"You are going to lead me to Halo and then maybe I'll let you go."

"Fair, so we're partners?" He sat up and smiled hopeful.

"No." She replied and left the bay.

"We are the children of the Prophets!" Lai cried as he stood on top of a old Wraith tank. He spoke to several dozen other Elites and other Covenant species. Yes Covenant a name long ago forsaken by the heretics of the past. Lai thought. "They are the children of the Demon; we must crush them for our new holy covenant with the Forrunners to be true and pure!" He continued holding up his Gravity Hammer as it crackled with energy. The covenant roared with pride and agreement. Lie silenced them. "We must be true to the old ways of our holy brothers who came before. Let us rest this night and think on the teachings of the holy Truth. The last Prophet." The group disbanded and Lei went to his tent. Two Brutes in fancy headdresses stood outside her tent. He nodded to them as he passed. He opened the tent to find his friend and second in command Krah waiting for him. They both made signs of allegiance to the Prophets and sat.

"The attack on Vox has brought us more followers to the fold." Krah said as he poured a glass of brandy that they had raided from a human transport ship. He took a sip as Lai sat next to him.

"Soon even the high council will see that we are the righteous." He spoke as Krah finished his drink.

"Why not force them to see now?" He asked. Lai stood up.

"Because the words of the Heretic and the Demon remain strong even after a hundred years the Arbiter is prayed to more than the old gods or the Forrunners." He sighed. "Sometimes the blind must be made to see."

"Then we will make them see." Krah stood up and held out a holo device. "This will be the catalyst for the return of their sight." The image flashed and Tai gasped in awe of what his friend had brought him. He touched the hologram as it shimmered.

"Halo." He whispered. "Our salvation."

Captain Denatra was right Kral was not thrilled with the news of the loss of Nelexx. The head of the Amando crime family at first glance might not be as frightening as his reputation would have it. He wore a well cut suit and had graying hair. He was heavy but not fat. The scar along his neck he bore showed the darker side of his life. He frowned.

"You know Captain I worry that this continuing trend with bounty hunter Aran may affect our professional relationship." He spoke with a disappointed voice. Denatra winced. Samus had made a fool of her the last three times they had crossed paths and Kral was beginning to loose faith in his lieutenant in the military.

"Believe me sir; I will get Nelexx back for you." She begged.

"Indeed you will. I will make sure of that." Kral smiled. "Meet my in the Fuul system. We're going hunting." The holo clicked off. Denatra rubbed her temples.

"When I get my hands on you Aran, you'll wish the Pirates had captured you first." She hissed and ordered her ship to move out.

Samus watched the stars glide by as her ship plotted the next jump towards the Halo. 'I wonder how it escaped notice all these years.' She thought as she punched up a historical database. She read countless reports on the war between the Covenant and the UNSC, and how it was the first deployment of the super solder program called the Spartans. She found one in particular most interesting the one called 117, or Masterchief. 117 was credited with turning the tide of the war on several fronts. 117 had destroyed several Halos, and killed countless Covenant forces. The computer beeped as the ship jumped to her next destination. Alarms began to blare. Samus looked up and cursed. Staring her right in the face was a Space Pirate Droneship. Her hands flew fast across the keyboards as the lights began to glow on the ship. The drone scanned and recognized the ship. Samus watched the plasma cannons swing towards and begin to charge. She fired first. Three glowing missiles streaked from the ships launch tubes and slammed into her target. The droneship had no shields and was easily destroyed by the barrage. Samus primed weapons shields and engines temporarily taking power away from the jump drives. If the drone was a scout for a larger force then they would jump into this area guns blazing. She waited. The seconds ticked painfully slow as sweat broke out all over Samus' body. The alarms, no flashes signaling a hyper jump, no plasma bolts flying at her. Samus let out a sigh of relief and began to power down non vital systems for the jump drive, but she kept her eyes on the scanner. Drones never venture far from raiding parties. She added several erratic jumps to the list to throw off any pursuers, and moved on. Not far from the wreckage of the drone masked by the gravity well of a gas giant. A Space Pirate dreadnaught floated. Several support frigates and droneships were clustered around it. As Samus' ship jumped the pirate manning the scanner turned to the commander.

"Sir, the Witch's ship has left the system." He hissed. Samus' relations with the Space Pirates had gained her the nick name Witch. Every pirate worth his phazon new the orange armor and ship that she wore and feared her relentless fury. The commander sat in thought for a moment. "Shall we pursue?" The pirate asked.

"No, send this data to the General and continue with the operation we must insure that the next batch of Metroids are ready for him when he arrives."

"I obey." The com officer replied

* * *

Here's the first chapter, don't be shy tell me what you think. 


	2. Halo

Here's part two of the crossover hope you like and thank you for those who reviewed it so far.

* * *

**Halo**

Samus made the final jump into the Kalli system. She scanned the system. The computer hummed and magnified the large ice covered planet at the far end of the system. In orbit was a massive mechanical ring.

"Halo." She whispered looking at the ring. From here it seemed so small and insignificant but she was not disillusioned about this machine the Halo had the power to destroy a large part of space if it was activated. The computer beeped again as the view shifted to some debris. She scanned them and found a power signature. While she was mildly interested in the power signature the Halo was more important. Alarms blared again as flashes from hyper jumps filled the view port. She gasped. The ships that jumped in were not Space Pirate but older Covenant ships that had been retrofitted with newer parts over the years. The ships either did not detect her or didn't care. She gunned her engines and headed right for the debris. Once among the wreckage she powered down and scanned again. The small fleet was still on course not one ship had deviated from its path. She frowned and keyed up the com. She sent a message to the Federation about the Halo and the HPM forces that had taken it. Time moved by at a crawl while she waited for a transmission from the GF. The reply was short and to the point. They were diverting their forces to her location. She sighed. 'There goes my paycheck.' She though. The computer beeped again. The power signature was still there. Samus smiled. Maybe she could find something in the wreckage to make this trip worth her while. She called her power suit and made her way to the cargo bay.

"What's going on?" Nelexx called. Samus kept walking and entered the launch tube. The silence of space was deafening to Samus. She hated to go EVA but it was the only to get on the damaged ship. She glided through the void towards a rip in hull. From the looks of the vessel it had been torn in half. She entered and engaged her magnetic boots. She walked along the halls of the broken ship. She finally arrived at the source of the power signature. A sealed airlock greeted her. She patched into the seal and unlocked it. The airlock cycled and let her inside then it closed and cycled again before opening again.

Denatra received a communication from the GF as she entered the Fuul system. She replied that she could make the rendezvous with the fifth fleet as a dark blade shaped ship glided towards her pristine white battle cruiser. She gave the order to lower the shield and she left the bridge. She stood before the hatch to the ship as it opened and Kral stepped out. She saluted, he nodded.

"Sir, the HPM has taken possession of the Halo, and the GF fifth fleet is on their way to intercept." She spoke. Kral smiled.

"Good. Meet them and lead them to our prize Captain. I want no mistakes this time." He placed his hand on her shoulder. "When you arrive Admiral Drake will promote you to Colonial. I gift for your service to the Family." He spoke and walked away. Denatra stood there shocked. She shook herself form her stupor and followed Kral into the interior of the ship. She soon caught up with the crime boss as he walked along the vast halls of the ship.

"Sir, I appreciate the promotion but how did you attain it?" She asked. Kral laughed.

"Surely you don't believe that you are the only GF officer in my pocket. I reward my lieutenants well." He smiled. He looked around the ship. "Truly amazing."

"Yes the Hawk's Fire is the best of its class. Only the larger carriers and destroyers out match her."

"Indeed. Your troops are well trained?" He made conversation was they walked.

"I stake my life on their performance." She replied proud of her crew.

"Good, good." He stopped. Denatra realized where they were. The glass doors to the bridge stood before them. She turned to Kral.

"You must me tired. I have the commander's quarters prepared for you if you'll just follow me." She stammered and began to walk away from the bridge, but Kral remained where he was.

"No, I will watch the operation from the bridge." He turned to her. "If you'll indulge me." Without waiting for an answer he entered the bridge. She reluctantly followed. When they rendezvoused with the fifth fleet Denatra was as Kral promised promoted to Colonial. She was grateful but wondered if this advancement would not come at a price she was unprepared to pay. As the fleet rallied and battle plans were made. Kral walked around the Hawk's Fire meeting crewmen and familiarizing himself with the ship, much to Denatra's displeasure. After the battle plans were finalized she returned to her bridge only to be waylaid by Kral. Who wanted every detail of the operation. Denatra couldn't refuse her boss so she went over the battle plan with him and even then he followed her to the bridge. As the fleet prepared to begin their jump cycles.

The pirate operating the scanner chattered nervously.

"Large group of Federation ship have jumped into the system." He hissed. The commander frowned.

"Have they spotted us?" He asked.

"Not yet." He replied. The commander turned to one of the officers on the command deck.

"How long before the Metroids are ready for departure?" He asked.

"We are loading the last batch now sir." The officer hissed back.

"Prep for erratic jump sequence for the fleet. If they come after us jump otherwise we wait for word from the General." He ordered. The hours that the fifth fleet spent in the system were the most anxiety ridden hours of the Space Pirates life. Once the fleet jumped away they calmed down. The com officer turned the commander.

"Sir, receiving a message from the General." He screeched.

"Read it." He ordered.

"Once the Metroids are stored jump to these coordinates and wait for my signal to jump into the Kalli system. Destroy all but my ship and take the ring. Do not fail me." Even when read by another the General's words brought fear to the pirates.

"Follow the instructions." The commander ordered. "Prepare to jump the fleet."

Lei looked at the Halo as his ship the Fist of the Prophets moved towards it.

"Soon we will finish what Truth began. I have seen our future on that ring." He said

"Sir, what about the ship we scanned upon entering the system?" A Grunt asked. Lei waved his hand dismissively.

"It matters not. I will go to the ring personally and take our future." He moved towards the door. "Krah, you are in command until I return." Krah saluted as Lei left the room. Krah turned and sat in the command chair.

"Prep all fighters. Set up defense grids and patrols around the Halo. Scan for incoming ships." He bellowed.

"Are you expecting trouble?" A Jackal asked as he relayed orders to the fleet.

"The ship might have called the Federation. I want to be prepared."

Lei boarded his Phantom with his personal guard and left for the ring. Lei sat in mediation on the future that was to come. 'I will wipe away the Demon's spawn and the filth of the Heretic with the pure fire of the Halo.' He had received visions of the great ring long before it was found. On it he saw the great weapon of the Forrunners who built the rings. He saw the wraith of the Prophets who were destroyed by the Demon and the Heretic cleansing the unclean from this universe with the purifying fire of Truth. Yes Truth. It was Truth that called to him in his dreams and led him to the holy site where he had left his legacy. I was Truth who guided Lei now. The Phantom dipped low and connected with the ring. He grasped his gravity hammer and followed his guards out into the Halo. All was quiet and still as they moved towards the entrance. The door cycled and hissed admitting them to the ring's infrastructure. They were greeted by a floating orb.

"Identify." It called in a high pitch mechanical voice.

"Lei Truth." He spoke. "Leader of the pure." The orb scanned him.

"You are not Forrunner, nor are you Reclaimer." It spoke. The light color of the orb changed from green to red. "Identify now or be destroyed." The Brutes brought their weapons up, but Lei held up his hand to stop them.

"We are the children of the Forrunners; we seek to understand they're great works such as the ring." He spoke kneeling before the machine. "They are our lords and thus their creations are as well." The orb buzzed and the light returned to its regular green.

"This installation is not active at this moment. There are no immediate threats." It hummed as if thinking. "You may pass Lei. I am Fallen Spark 424 it is my pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Samus activated her visor light. A green beam washed over the pressurized cabin. Seemed ordinary and very very old. She was certain this wreckage was an old UNSC ship. Her visor alighted on a lone cryo tube. Inside was another relic.

"Well there's your power signature." She said to herself.

"And here's your ass kicking." Came another female voice as a bolt of purple energy leapt from a consol to her suit. The suit ejected her on to the hard steel floor. She rolled and grabbed an errant pistol that was lying in the cabin. She aimed it around the room. Nothing only her, the cryo tube, the suit. 'The suit.' She thought. As soon as she was ejected the suit should have disappeared, but it didn't. The suit's visor glow changed from green to purple. It raised it arm and the cannon on it began to glow.

"Bad day." Samus growled and press a badge on her left breast. A skin tight light blue suit appeared over her scant undergarments. The Zero suit had served her well in the past when her suit was taken over by the X parasite. She dodged the first energy bolt and returned fire with the pistol. The bullets bounced off the Chozo armor. "Damn." She dropped the gun and drew her laser whip. She thumbed it on and flicked it at the suit. The suit caught the whip and yanked Samus off her feet. She regained her balance and landed a kick on the visor of the suit. She landed and lashed out with the whip wrapping it around the suit's left foot. She yanked. The suit tittered and toppled over. She jumped landing on the suit's chest and slammed the heel of her hand into the face plate again cracking the plate. She then pressed the emergency deactivate button she had put in after the X incident the armor collapsed lifeless. "Never get beat by the same trick twice." She stated and hooked her Zero suit to the power suit. She began to purge the systems one by one forcing what ever it was that took her suit to move from system to system. Finally a purple bolt shot from the suit into the computer on the wall. The machine beeped and a hologram activated. A blue purple woman whose body was mane of computer code appeared.

"You will surrender or be destroyed." The woman said. Samus pressed a button on her whip and it straightened.

"Fat chance." She spoke. The woman closed her eyes. Two auto defense guns swiveled to face Samus. With a flash Samus had sliced both guns to pieces. She faced the Hologram again. "That the best you can do?" She asked. The woman smiled.

"Surrender or I'll vent the atmosphere."

Samus stopped. She was caught the power suit was damaged and the Zero suit was not air tight. Samus dropped her whip.

"Okay."

"You will identify yourself and state why you're here." The hologram demanded.

"I am bounty hunter Samus Aran, service number 1147 under the Galactic Federation Security Council. I came here to investigate an energy signature thinking it might be some profitable salvage and you attacked me, by the way taking over my armor was a neat trick."

"Thank you." The woman smiled. "Your armor is strange I had a hard time working the systems."

"I'm surprised you could work them at all. The Chozo had to augment my DNA just to get it to work for me."

"I touched your database to while I was in there but had no time to really look, so let's start simple where we are?"

"Do you have a name or should I just call you computer?" Samus asked. The woman frowned.

"My name in Cortana, I am an AI unit for the UNSC ship Pillar of Autumn." She spoke. Samus' eyes went wide.

"If you're Cortana then that makes him…"

"Masterchief, Spartan 117 of the UNFC marine core." Cortana answered. Samus stared at the fabled super solder that had almost single-handedly wiped out the Covenant. "Do you mind if I link with your suit again and connect to your database?" Cortana asked. Samus smiled.

"I'll do you one better." She pressed the badge on her left breast. Then she unhooked a jack cable from her belt and plugged it into the computer that Cortana was on. "This will let you link with my ship's AI and you can download the database from there. Also you might want to look at some upgrades for your program. You are after nearly a hundred years old."

"Acceptable. This should only take a few seconds, but try anything funny and you better hope you can hold your breath for a long time." Cortana growled and disappeared.

As Lei and the others moved along the corridors of the Halo led by Fallen Spark he looked in wonder at the prize he had found for his people.

"Tell me oracle, what are the uses of this installation?" He asked.

"This is the prototype ring and as such is not as advanced as the others that came after it. It does have the same destructive capabilities and also a containment area for the Flood…" Lei stooped dead in his tracks.

"Flood here?" He stammered. Fallen Spark turned to face him.

"Indeed, this installation was the main research center on the virus called the Flood. There are many specimens contained in the labs for study." Though the main threat of the Flood was destroyed when the grand worm was killed in the final battle of the Halo war. Pockets of the monstrous virus popped up from time to time forcing entire worlds to be glassed to save the galaxy from the disease. Lei did not like the idea of so many flood on his prize. Once he had it under his control he would send his men and exterminate the vermin. They continued on through the corridors.

"Why did the Forrunners abandon this installation?"

"In the war with the flood no containment measures were successful. The only option was the use the Halo system to…"

"Escape to a better place." Lei finished.

"Passably I do not have any knowledge of the masters after they left this station."

"Then what is your charge here?"

"To guard the station and protect the relic."

"What is the relic?"

"Unknown it predates the Forrunner civilization by one hundred and sixty six billion years. It is theorized that the relic is a remnant of the universe that came before. It is the main reason this installation was designed. The Flood virus has an adverse reaction to relic resulting in a one hundred percent mortality rate for the virus and host." The orb spoke as they began to pass rows and rows of cryo tanks filled with Flood specimens. "It is the energy that the relic produced that inspired the creation of the other Halos."

"Indeed. Where is the relic stored?"

"Sub level eight I will take you there now if you would like."

"That would be preferable." He answered. The orb led them to an elevator and down to sub level eight. When the doors opened; Lei found himself standing at the entrance to a massive sphere shaped chamber. A single walkway led out to the center of the massive room. Lei walked out onto the catwalk. "Where is the relic?" He turned to the orb.

"You must press your palm to the consol at the end of the walkway." It replied. Lei walked out into the center of the room and pressed his palm into the consol. The room hummed and the floor opened up. Lei and his guard were blinded for a moment by the light emitted by the relic. The deep purple glow consumed the room as a large swirling sphere like object rose into the center of the room. Lei looked at it. 

"It's wonderful." He whispered. "Look on my warriors this will be our salvation."

* * *

That's part two what did ya think? 


End file.
